Reach for the Stars
by Brooke Lyn
Summary: It is about a girl who goes to CGL. it flashes back and forth between her past and present. PG13 for some situations. This story is on an extended hiatus..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own holes. Although....maybe I am lying and I really do. Wouldn't you like to  
  
know. LOL. Yeah I wish. But I do own star....and anyone else that you might not know....and if  
  
you want to sue me...ok...the only think I own is my car....and it is twenty years old and doesn't  
  
like to run.  
  
Reach for the Stars  
  
Star Johnston awoke from a sound slumber. Sighing she looked around the cold room She stood  
  
up and walked over and grasped onto the cool metal bars. She rested her face against them as she  
  
let her thoughts carry her away.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A young 15 year old girl studied her swollen eye in the mirror. Touching it gently she winced.  
  
Looking down she finally noticed the two small faces staring up at her. Tears pooled both pairs  
  
of crystal blue eyes.  
  
Kneeling down painfully she pulled the two young girls into her arms. "Don't worry. I'll take  
  
care of you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok so this was really short. Sorry. I will try and make the others longer.  
  
Hey Jamie Rae. Look I did it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own holes. Although....maybe I am lying and I really do. Wouldn't you like to know. LOL. Yeah I wish. But I do own star....and anyone else that you might not know....and if you want to sue me...ok...the only think I own is my car....and it is twenty years old and doesn't like to run.  
  
**Reach for the Stars**  
  
Chapter 2  
  
**Present**  
  
Sighing Star pushed away from the bars and sat back down on the hard cot. Resting her chin in her hands she felt nothing. Just cold. Empty.  
  
**Flashback**

Star sat on the edge of a small bed. She pulled the thin torn covers up to their chins. "Okay Steph, Sandy, I have to go to work now. But don't worry, he won't be back tonight." She kissed each one of their cheeks and bent over and scooped her even thinner blanket off her bed on the floor, spreading that one over the girls also. She walked out of the apartment and through the bad part of Brooklyn towards her work.  
  
**Present**

Star stood in front of the judge, her violet eyes hard, unblinking. She wrapped her arms around her bare stomach. Her jeans hung on her thin frame torn and dirty.  
  
The judge also studied her. "Do you realize how serious of a situation this is for you. You are charged with fraud and forgery along with other more severe things."  
  
Star just shrugged and continued to glare at the judge.  
  
"I could send you to jail, but that would be too easy for you. That would just give you free food and a place to sleep. But there is an opening at Camp Green Lake, I think that you would fit right in." He slammed his gavel and two uniformed men walked up to her and grabbed her arms and dragged her out of the room.  
  
**Flashback**

Star struck her pose at the last beat of the song. She felt disgusting and dirty. Bending over she scooped up the money and her top off the ground. Stepping around the pole she walked toward the curtain as the next girl walked out onto the stage. She walked over to the dressing counter and picked up her baggy sweatshirt and pulled it over her head throwing her bra and money down on the counter. She grabbed her jeans and pulled them on also.  
  
Using her arms to brace herself she leaned on the counter and stared at her reflection in  
the mirror once again. She didn't recognize the person staring back. Her black eye was covered with make-up, her eyes were lined with heavy eyeliner, and her lips were stained with bright red lipstick. Grabbing a towel she scrubbed her face clean.

There you go another chapter. It is a little longer this time. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own holes. Although....maybe I am lying and I really do. Wouldn't you like to know. LOL. Yeah I wish. But I do own star....and anyone else that you might not know....and if you want to sue me...ok...the only think I own is my car....and it is twenty years old and doesn't like to run.   
  
Reach for the Stars  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*Present*  
  
Star stared at the dry dust that flew around her. Sighing she switched her gaze from outside down to her hands. They were handcuffed to a pole. She then looked up to where the armed guard was sitting. She then leaned back against the seat exhausted.   
  
She didn't understand why they were sending her to Texas when she was from New York. It was one of the most humiliating experiences ever for her. She had to ride on an airplane in handcuffs, with other passengers. Some of the looks people were giving her was really upsetting. But the thing that hurt her the most was the scared looks from the younger children.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Star walked home at 2 o'clock. The streets were dark and it was stormy and rainy outside. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. She couldn't figure it out but she had a bad feeling. Running the rest of the way to the apartment Star burst into the room to find Stephanie sitting in the middle of the bed crying. Alone.  
  
*Present*  
  
Star pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them and her gaze drifted back to where the handcuffs met her wrists. Using her thumb from her right hand she gently ran it over the scars on her left wrist.  
  
*Different Flashback*  
  
Two young girls about the age of 14 stood at the mouth of an alley. Their eyes darted around checking to make sure it was safe. Star smiled at her friend.  
  
"Well Jack I think we are safe."   
  
The blonde girl nodded, but she kept her eyes still scanning the street. Without ceasing her scanning Jack held her right arm out to Star. Star laughed quietly and readjusted and retied the blue camouflaged bandana that was around Jack's wrist. "There you go." Star whispered.   
  
Jack smiled and motioned for Star to hold our her left wrist. Star did and Jack went about fixing the purple camouflaged bandana wrapped around Star's wrist.   
  
*Present*  
  
A tear ran down Star's cheek. She wiped it off using her shoulder. She sighed at her outfit. On the airplane one of the kids had puked on her. The only change of clothes she had was one of her "work uniforms." It consisted of a black bikini under a wispy green fairy looking outfit. The skirt came to right above her knees in the ripped triangles, the sleeves were the same. Around her left upper arm she had her bandana tied. Her feet were also bare seeing as her shoews were yucky also. She looked out the window and saw a million holes around her. "I take it there is no lake." she muttered. The guard smirked at her as the bus pulled to a stop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There all you all go. Another chapter.  
  
Jamie Rae- thanks for the review. :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own holes. Although....maybe I am lying and I really do. Wouldn't you like to  
  
know. LOL. Yeah I wish. But I do own star....and anyone else that you might not know....and if  
  
you want to sue me...ok...the only think I own is my car....and it is twenty years old and doesn't  
  
like to run.   
  
Reach for the Stars  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Star threw herself on the bed and grabbed Stephanie by the shoulder. "Where is your  
  
sister? Where did Sandy go?" Stephanie started crying harder. Star pulled her closer to her chest  
  
and she stroked her hair. "Shh, it's ok honey, but it is important. Can you tell me where she is?"  
  
Stephanie shook her head. "I don't know, I woke up and she was gone."  
  
Star tucked Stephanie back into bed, pulled up the covers, and kissed Steph's forehead.  
  
"Don't go anywhere. I will be back. I am going to find your sister."  
  
Stephanie nodded to Star as Star ran back out of the building into the harsh cold wind and  
  
pelting rain. Stephanie started to cry harder as she knew in her heart. Star wouldn't be bringing  
  
her sister home. Stephanie knew something was wrong with her twin as she cried herself to sleep.  
  
*Present*  
  
The dust settled around the bus as the guard uncuffed her. Star glared up at him and  
  
crossed her arms across her chest. "I am changing my clothes before I get off."  
  
The guard grabbed her arm and pulled her off her seat. Star growled and kicked him in  
  
the shin. "I want to change first." The guard stood back up and grabbed her by her hair. She  
  
struggled to get out of his grasp but he held tighter and pulled. Dragging her behind him by her  
  
hair he picked up her bags and walked to the front of the bus. He tossed her bag out the doors to  
  
the ground.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The boys were digging when they saw the yellow bus go by. They hurried to finish  
  
digging and headed towards the tents. The group of them tossed their shovels towards the library  
  
and turned in time to see bags come flying out of the bus door to the ground.  
  
They then heard a string of swearing come from the bus. A cry of pain from a man  
  
followed. Then another thing came flying out of the door to join the luggage in the dirt. A kid  
  
with a hat and bandana's mouth dropped open dropping his toothpick into the dirt.  
  
The figure on the ground moved wincing as it sat up. Star blinked at the group of boys  
  
staring at her. She brushed her brown curls out of her face and stood up studying the oogling  
  
boys in front of her with cold blank eyes. As her eyes scanned over the group of guys her gaze  
  
froze on the one in front of her. He had a fresh toothpick in his mouth and he just looked at her as  
  
if he could care less. But something about his eyes. She could see the cold blank look present in  
  
his gaze. It was all too familiar to her.  
  
Her eyes then traveled to the tall crazy haired kid who was standing next to him. He  
  
looked at her with wide eyes and was mumbling something over and over again.  
  
"Nymph, Psamathe, playful, nymph, danger, stay back, seductive, play with mind.  
  
Nymph, no." He kept rambling over and over looking at her with eyes that looked like they were  
  
seeing right through her.  
  
Star frowned at the group in front of fher and was about to say something when the guard  
  
came stumbling off the bus holding his stomach. Star managed to spot on his shoe and kick dirt  
  
at him before he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her away leaving her bags behind along the  
  
a very shocked group of boys.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Jamie Rae- thanks for the review babe. Hey look I put up another chapter....it is longer this time  
  
too. :)  
  
Trinity- thanks for the review....I have now tried to make each section longer so it won't be  
  
confusing....hope it helps!!!! :) :)  
  
Ohhh ohhh ohhh I have to say it because it is so exciting....My marching band won state....we are  
  
now state champions....it is really weird to say that you know...but I am in the colorguard ...and  
  
guess what....we also got best colorguard and musical execution....it was awesome....I never have  
  
been so excited.....yippie 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: ok it is the same as all the other chapters....star mine....steph,  
  
sandy...mine...jack...Jamie's....people you recognize...not mine....all I have....old piece of crap  
  
car....any questions? :)   
  
Reach for the Stars  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*Present*  
  
A little later Star came out behind a short guy who was rambling on and on about how  
  
she wasn't a bad person. She rolled her eyes and drug behind her, her two bags. In her hand she  
  
held 2 orange jump-suits and a pair of boots. Around her neck hung a canteen that said Barfbag.   
  
The funny little dude who had told her his name had something to do with dancing keys  
  
lead her over to the roup of boys she had seen earlier. The one with the hair was still mumbling  
  
about strange things.  
  
"Boys ths is Star. She will be in your tent. I expect you to treat her with respect. Theodore  
  
I would like you to show Star around." Dancing Keys turned and walked away leaving Star to  
  
face a group of guys with dirty faces staring back at her.  
  
A kid with glasses stepped forward. "Well." he said breaking the silence except for the  
  
kid who had been mumbling the whole entire time. He held out his hand "the names X-Ray this  
  
here is Armpit, Squid, Magnet, Zero, and the one mumbling over there is ZigZag.   
  
Star gave them a forced smile. Star hadn't smiled in a long time. She then turned a  
  
questioning look towards ZigZag. "Nymph, Psamathe, seductive, playful, bad, bad, bad." He said  
  
this time a little clearer.  
  
Magnet laughed . "Oh I get it. Greek Mythology. Nymphs were, according to the Greeks  
  
playful seductive young women who lived in forests, water and other parts of mature. Kind of  
  
like fairies but yet different. Psamathe was the sand goddess. Kind of fitting if you ask me."  
  
Magnet smiled at Star.  
  
Armpit shook his head. "Naw, I was thinking she looked more like Tinkerbell, or even  
  
one of those funny Irish people who run around with pots of gold." The group laughed but  
  
stopped when they heard a small voice.   
  
"Irish Fairy." Star looked and noticed it was a small boy with fluffy hair. "Her name  
  
should be Irish Fairy."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Star held onto Stephanie as the young girl buried her face into her shoulder and cried.  
  
Standing up off the cold wet ground Star held Steph tighter as the girl wrapped her arms around  
  
her neck and legs around the thin 15 year old girls waist.  
  
Star stroked her sister's hair as she took one more look at the ground. The small six foot  
  
deep hole gapped at her, seeming as if it was trying to taunt her. The rain ran in streams over the  
  
cool gray stone that read.   
  
Sandy Johnston   
  
1994-2000  
  
God's Little Angel  
  
Turning away Star walked up the dirty streets. Back towards the crowded apartment.  
  
Back to their abusive father. Back to memories of the sister they would never see again. Sobs  
  
shook Stephanie's small body and it near killed Star. One so small shouldn't have to deal with so  
  
much pain. So much loss.  
  
Star climbed the stairs toward her apartment slowly. Her heart heavy. One more person  
  
she lost now added to the list.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Yay lets hear it for another chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Ok I think I don't need to do this anymore...so just a reminder...me got nothing.  
  
Reach for the Stars  
  
Chapter 6  
  
*Present*  
  
Irish Fairy sat on her cot and looked around her surroundings with cool hard eyes. Her  
  
gaze once again stopped on the same boy as earlier. Squid. Everyone had showered and left her  
  
alone for a while. But they were all back and clean. Squid has his jump suit tied around his waist  
  
and no shirt on. (A/N *drools* sorry I will keep writing) But she knew that wasn't why he kept  
  
distracting her. It was those eyes. Those hard sheltered brown eyes. So much like the ones she  
  
saw everyday. So much like her best friend Jack.  
  
Star realized someone had been talking to her, snapping out of it she looked up to find  
  
ZigZag. He stood in front of her dancing nervously. He stopped moving when he realized that he  
  
had her attention, his eyes still darting around. "Um, you should change your clothes, um, you  
  
don't want to get in trouble."  
  
Star forced a smile to try and get him to relax. It helped, and he finally fixed his gaze on  
  
her face. "I didn't mean anything earlier with my rambling you know. I want to apologize."  
  
Fairy reached out and touched his hand gently. "It is okay I understand. I don't know if I  
  
would know what to think if I were in the same situation." ZigZag sat down on the edge of her  
  
cot. "I mean if some, way too thin girl came flying off of a bus wearing what I am wearing,  
  
barefoot and crazy hair. Sure I can totally see where you are coming from."  
  
Zig studied her. "You know, it isn't a bad thing to be a nymph either. But you are right,  
  
way too skinny." He reached out and gently touched her hair. "And your hair, it is not crazy.  
  
Kind of messy. But the curls, they are soft."  
  
Irish Fairy smiled up at him again. It was still forced but not near as much. "Thanks  
  
ZigZag, I don't think you know how much that means to me."  
  
ZigZag shrugged. "People may think I am crazy, but I see things too. Things you may not  
  
want me to see." He gave her hand a light squeeze. "It took a lot for you to touch me and to let  
  
me touch you. You are terrified of all men."  
  
Star looked at him in complete shock. "But how...I mean...no I....how?" She stamared.  
  
Zig smiled. "Don't worry about it. But I also want you to know you can trust the D-tent.  
  
Maybe not anyone else, but you can trust us." Saying that he stood up and walked voer to join the  
  
boys, leaving Fairy alone.  
  
She bent down and grabbed her bags off the floor. She reached in and pulled out a purple  
  
tank top, and another camouflaged bandana. Deciding she was going to keep the bikini on, Star  
  
decided just to change there. She untied the bandana from around her upper arm and set it down  
  
gently. She then pulled off her wispy green dress thing and let it fall to the floor. Standing there  
  
in just her bikini, Star bent down and picked up one of the orange jumpsuits. She pulled it on and  
  
tied it around her waist. She then pulled her tank top on over her head. She sat back down on the  
  
cot and reached into the back pack, pulling out a pair of socks and a black sweat band like  
  
bracelet. Setting both down on the cot she pulled out a brush. Looking up she finally noticed  
  
everyone watching her. She froze and looked around the room, eyes wide, hair brush posed as if  
  
she were going to brush her hair.  
  
Star jumped as she felt someone's hand close over hers and slide the brush out of her  
  
hand. Looking up she saw the kid with the fluffy hair who named her, Zero, if she remembered  
  
correctly, standing behind her, hair brush in hand.  
  
The supper buzzer rand and everyone stood up and walked out of the tent leaving Fairy  
  
and Zero behind. Zero began to gently brush Fairy's hair. "Thanks" She told him when he handed  
  
back the brush. Zero nodded and sat down on the end of her cot to wait for her.  
  
Irish Fairy slid the black band over her left wrist. She ran her finger tip over the name  
  
"Jack" written in blue thread. Sighing she grabbed the one bandana and tied it around her head  
  
for a head band, and the other returned to its position on her upper left arm. She then bent over  
  
and pulled her socks and boots one and stood up. "Ok. Ready." Zero lead her silently to the mess  
  
hall.  
  
*Other Flashback*  
  
Jack then took one last look around. "Ok, it's safe." she told Star. Star nodded and  
  
slipped back into the darkness and came back out a few minutes later leading 5 year old  
  
Stephanie and Sandy.   
  
Jack grinned and kneeled down on the ground in front of Stephanie. She wiped the tears  
  
off of the young girls cheeks. "Hey don't you worry. Your sister and I are going to take good care  
  
of you."  
  
Star had Sandy in her arms and was trying to calm the sobs of the little girl. "Shh, Sandy  
  
it's ok, I got you. I won't let anything happen to you." Sandy's sobs ceased and Star turned  
  
towards Jack, Sandy still perched on her hip.  
  
Jack imitated Star and swung Steph up off the ground. "Hold on." Jack said moving Steph to her  
  
back.  
  
The two young girls only 14 years in age. Extremely thin, dirty, yet strong. They may  
  
have carried the girls in their arms. But they carried the weight of the world on their thin boney  
  
shoulders.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Trinity hey thanks for the review...here is another chapter just for you...hehe I rhymed. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Ok...so it is the same as all the others...you know who I don't own but wish I  
  
did..and if you did want to sue me...you would get my 20 yr. old piece of crap car that died at the  
  
gas station today and had to be jumped...*sighs* stupid car.  
  
Reach for the Stars  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*Present*  
  
Irish Fairy stood in the middle of the mess hall holding her tray, not sure what to do. She  
  
felt Zero step up next to her. She looked down at him. He smiled. "We sit together." he said and  
  
led her towards the table with the other boys from D-tent. Zero walked around and sat on the  
  
other side of the table. ZigZag slid over and patted the table.  
  
Fairy Sat down uncomfortably. "Why is everyone looking at me?" she asked her gaze  
  
scanning the room.  
  
"You're the only girl." X-Ray said in a tone that meant. "Duh." Fairy sent him a cold look  
  
and then looked down at her tray and poked at the beans. She didn't think she could eat them.  
  
Sure she had eaten some nasty things in her life, but this was too high on the list.  
  
She was snapped out of her daze when a hand reached over and grabbed the only thing  
  
edible on her plate, her bread. She snapped her head up and met X-Ray's unblinking one with her  
  
own cold icy glare. "You didn't dig today, so I don't think you mind sharing your bread."  
  
Fairy looked at him unblinking a calm blank look in her eye. "Sure why not." she  
  
shrugged the bland look still in her eyes. "I haven't eaten in a long time. One more day won't kill  
  
me." She stood up and walked to the garbage and dumped her tray. Throwing in on the stack of  
  
trays and disappeared out the door.  
  
All the guys sat there silently looking at X-Ray. ZigZag suddenly stood up. "Why did you  
  
do that. She is going to fade away into nothing..."ZigZag said getting into X-Ray's face. "I bet  
  
you could count every single rib in her body, every single one."  
  
ZigZag tucked his own bread into his pocket and went and dumped his tray and stormed  
  
out of the messy hall. Zero followed suit slowly tucking away his bread and creeping out the  
  
door.  
  
Magnet, Squid, and Armpit all looked at X-Ray. Armpit shrugged. "I guess it isn't a big  
  
deal, you do that to all the new people." Squid and Magnet nodded in agreement. Although Squid  
  
frowned. He didn't like the blank haunted look she had had in her eyes right before she left.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Star heard loud footsteps pounding up the steps as she changed Stephanie into dry  
  
clothes. Stephanie jumped and whimpered at the sound of the door slamming shut. Quickly  
  
tucking Stephanie into the bed Star ran out of the bedroom securing the door behind her.  
  
She stood in front of the door dripping wet. Eyes still red and swollen from crying she  
  
noticed her dad stumbling out of his bed room, beer bottle in hand. He was making his way  
  
towards her and the door that led to her sister.  
  
Star pushed herself away from the door and trembling she made her way towards the  
  
living room. Leading her dad away from Stephanie's door.  
  
She curled up in a big overstuffed chair still trembling. A few seconds later Star's dad  
  
stumbled in. He whipped the beer bottle at the wall about her head. Star winced as it shattered,  
  
the pieces fell to the floor. Star's dad stormed over and grabbed her by her upper arm. He  
  
whipped her out of the chair and flung her into the wall. Her feet were bleeding from the glass,  
  
but that was the least of her worries as her dad slowly advanced towards her. Star fought back the  
  
urge to gag from the smell of alcohol as her father pressed his lips to hers. Star whimpered, she  
  
knew what would come next.  
  
***************************************************************************   
  
Nymphs are from mythology. Nymph is the Greek word meaning young women. They are  
  
playful, sometimes seductive fairies. They are either immortal or long lived...so basically kind of  
  
like the gods, but yet lesser. They were musical and gentle but they could be wild and vengeful  
  
bringing lots of destruction. They are a lot like pixies...pixies are fairies or elves with the pointed  
  
ears they are known to be cheerful and mischievous. Nymphs were like guardians of nature.  
  
There are stories among Greek mythology about Dryads...these are the wood nymphs. They lived  
  
in trees and died with the tree...if someone cut down the tree they died too. This is where I also  
  
got my reference to Psamthe...she is the sand goddess within Greek myths. (I hope this helps.  
  
Sorry for any confusion...if you ever have any other questions, just ask..I won't bite you for  
  
asking a question...I promise.)  
  
Trinity- Hey hey thanks for the review, and hey I don't want to know what your guess would  
  
have been. Hehe naw just kidding. Hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Jamsey- look I am on a roll...rolling, rolling, rolling down the river. Sorry I am all good...just in a  
  
singing mood tonight.  
  
Naomi- hey thanks for the review. I think it is awesome..and yes kind of weird that we are  
  
similar, but hey that means I am not that different. Keep on spinning girl. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: nope not today  
  
Reach for the Stars  
  
Chapter 8  
  
*Present*  
  
Fairy sat on the edge of her cot her black band and a switch blade sat next to her. Fairy  
  
picked up the switch blade and pressed it to her wrist. She heard voices and quickly dropped the  
  
knife into her backpack. She slipped her sweat band on as ZigZag and Zero walked through the  
  
door.  
  
Fairy gave them each a small smile as they walked over and sat down on her cot with her.  
  
One on either side. Grinning ZigZag pulled his pieces of bread out of his pocket he handed it to  
  
her as Zero did the same thing.  
  
"Eat it." ZigZag said.  
  
Fairy looked at the both of them and shook her head. "No you need to eat."  
  
"Not as bad as you." Zero said silently.  
  
Fairy smiled at Zero and pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you." she released him from her  
  
arms and ruffled his hair and then tapped him on the nose. Still smiling she turned to ZigZag, she  
  
touched his hand gently again. "Thank you" she repeated. She looked at him again and laughed  
  
and threw her arms around him. ZigZag blushed caught off guard.  
  
Fairy then pulled back again and began to nibble on the slices of bread. "Now don't you  
  
go and tell anyone I am a softie. I am not. I don't know what it is about the both of you that  
  
makes me comfortable around you."  
  
Zero grinned. "Well I guess it is mutual, I don't like to talk around the others, now I have  
  
you." He then looked over at ZIgZag and shrugged. "And ZigZag."  
  
ZigZag grinned "What can I say? I am just so cute, all of you love me so."  
  
Irish Fairy and Zero exchanged glances and began to laugh. ZigZag joined in.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Star laid on the floor curled up in a ball crying. Still crying she stood up slowly scooping  
  
her clothes off the floor. Wincing in pain she pulled her clothes back over her bruised body. Sobs  
  
still shaking her body Star began to sweep up the broken glass.  
  
She suddenly threw the broom down to the floor and ran to the bathroom She hung over  
  
the toilet puking from disgust.  
  
She wrapped her arms around her knees and rolled back onto the floor crying.  
  
The sound of small footprints caused Star to look up. Stephanie stood in the doorway  
  
crying. Star opened her arms and Stephanie crawled into them.  
  
Star and Stephanie sat on the floor crying together. Finally they stopped cryain and  
  
Stephanie looked up at Star with red puffy eyes. "Why does daddy do that?"  
  
Star looked down at her sister then pulled her back against her chest. "I don't know  
  
honey." Star said against Steph's hair.  
  
Stephanie sniffed. "I miss Sandy. Why did she leave me?"  
  
"Oh baby." Star said hugging her.  
  
The social worker stopped by after Sandy's death. It turns out that Sandy was already  
  
sick, and when she ran out during the storm, she ended up going to someone's hours. Sandy had  
  
died in her sleep.  
  
The social worker had checked out the family. Dad happened to be sober for once, and  
  
Star had cleaned the apartment and covered her bruises. The social worker ruled it not-negligent  
  
because Star said she had been home and Sandy ran away while everyone was sleeping.  
  
Star still wasn't sure if it was a good move.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Kind of shorter today. Sorry about that.  
  
Trinity- thanks for the review. I am also glad it is starting to make sense . If you have any  
  
questions, ever don't be afraid to ask. I won't bite, and I will always do my best to explain it.   
  
Ob- thanks for the review babe...you know what...I am thinking of being evil and making you  
  
have to read my story here, not letting you read it as I write it...that way I can claim our story's  
  
matching is true coincidence... I mean sure for the most part...well pretty much everything is...but  
  
you stole my Jack idea...well you used it for Star...well then fine...hehe naw I am ok..but I still  
  
might not let you read..I have to always wait your yours. Hehe I am mean. I know...oh and update  
  
your other one too...please? Hehe luv ya babe.  
  
Thank you everyone who reviews...it makes me all happy. :) 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: same as always  
  
Reach for the Stars  
  
Chapter 9  
  
*Present*  
  
Squid lay on his cot and listened to everyone sleeping. His mind then wandered to the cot  
  
next to him where Fairy was sleeping. When she had looked at him he had seen something in her  
  
eyes, that scared him. Not because of what he saw, but more what he hadn't seen. Her eyes were  
  
cold, blank, and hard, and they told of many painful stories. It scared him because he knew where  
  
she was coming from. He himself had to deal with many things, things he wanted to forget,  
  
things that wouldn't leave him alone, things that wouldn't let him forget.  
  
Squid turned over onto his back and stared up at the tent roof. Tears ran across his temple  
  
and into his hair as he cried himself to sleep.  
  
*Other Flashback*  
  
Jack and Star sat on the roof of their apartment back to back. Star sighed and Jack  
  
reached behind her and picked up Star's hand. Star smiled slightly into the darkness as the girls  
  
just sat there thinking.  
  
"Star" Jack said breaking the silence.  
  
"Hmm" Star asked giving Jack's hand a small squeeze.  
  
"We can't keep doing this, taking the girls out with us. It is too dangerous, they could  
  
have gotten hurt tonight."  
  
Star nodded. "I know, I know we can't. But I have no where to take them. Dad is never  
  
home at night to watch them. But even if he was, I wouldn't leave them here with him. During  
  
the day when he is home, and I have to go out, they go out also."  
  
Jack nodded. "I know babe, you do so much for them, so that's why you have to see it my  
  
way."  
  
"I don't like how that sounds Jack." Star said letting go of her friends hand and moving  
  
around in front of her. She squatted in front of Jack and grabbed both of her hands.  
  
Jack looked up at her friend and into Star's violet eyes. "Your eyes are like windows, you  
  
know that, windows that lead right to your soul. And every night we leave the club, every night  
  
you come out of a hotel room I can see it. Every single time another part of you dies. And I can't  
  
watch that anymore. I won't. So you are going to stay at home with the girls."  
  
"Jack I can't. We need money. I have to get food, and clothes, they keep growing, I need  
  
new clothes for them. Rent, I need to pay my rent, I need to work. I can't keep this family  
  
together if I don't." Star said eyes wide.  
  
Jack shook her head. "You don't have to, I will work and give you the money."  
  
Star shook her head. "Oh no no no, you shouldn't have to do that, it is killing you too, and  
  
you are saving your extra money for your trip, to get you out of here."  
  
Jack pulled Star into a hug "I am fine, I can handle it, I would be able to handle it more if  
  
I didn't have to worry about you. And we can use the money towards everything we need. Things  
  
might be a little bit tighter sure, but we can do it."  
  
Star pulled back and pleaded with Jack. "Don't you get it, I can't lose you, and this will  
  
kill you. We need my income too, we need you to be happy. I need to know that you are happy."  
  
Tears filled Star's eyes, as she stood up and walked to the edge of the building.  
  
Jack walked over next to Star and stood there silently. She then said with a low voice. "I  
  
would never leave without the three of you. You can't get rid of me that easy." Jack picked up  
  
Star's left hand. "Besides girl, you're my right hand man, I'm your left. It is up to you to find me  
  
a great guy. I wouldn't leave and trust anyone else." She fixed Star's bandana again.  
  
Star placed her hand over Jack's. "every other night. I will agree Monday, Wednesdays  
  
are mine. Tuesdays and Thursdays you can work. Both of us still on Friday and Saturday. No one  
  
on Sunday."  
  
Jack looked up at her friend and sighed. "You won't give in?"  
  
Star shook her head. "I won't let you support my family. Not alone."  
  
Jack shook her head. "It is my family too."  
  
Star smiled a watery smile. "Yes I guess it would be your family too, we are sisters after  
  
all."  
  
Jack grinned. "You bet we are."  
  
Star laughed. She then grew serious. "Never forget you are my heart sister. Always and  
  
forever."  
  
Jack gave Star another hug. "Never, I promise."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Jamie - Look at that....another chappy thanks for everything honey. It helps  
  
Grrar- yeah I don't know what else to call you so, sorry I almost made you cry.  
  
Trinity- sorry, you go and tell me you like me because I update a lot and then I have been busy so  
  
I haven't updated. Well here is another one just for you.  
  
Naomi- thanks for all of the reviews. And we do have a lot in common.  
  
Sweet A.K.- thanks bunches for the review. Glad you liked it.  
  
Sorry everyone it took so long. I have been busy. I know that isn't an excuse but I haven't even  
  
had time to think what I was going to write. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't think I have to do these anymore...so yeah.  
  
Reach for the Stars  
  
Chapter 10  
  
*Present*  
  
Fairy woke up to the sound of a record playing. Everyone was getting out of bed around  
  
her. "What time is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes and sitting up.  
  
"4:30" a voice answered. Fairy looked over, Squid was sitting there tying his boots.  
  
She moaned. "Man I am normally just getting to bed at this time." She slid onto the floor  
  
so her back was against her cot. She once again began digging through the duffle bag. She paused  
  
as her hand touched something in the bag. She pulled out a teal blue tank top. It had a purple  
  
heart on the chest. Underneath the heart in small lettering it read. "Forever."  
  
Blinking the tears out of her eyes, Star was startled when Squid leaned over. "What's  
  
that?"  
  
Fairy quickly stuffed it back into the bag and grabbed a different shirt. "Nothing." She  
  
pulled it over her head and tied her boots and stood up and walked out of the tent not saying  
  
another word.  
  
Squid sighed and finished getting ready and walked out of the tent with the rest of the  
  
guys.  
  
Fairy stood in line and waited to get a shovel. She grabbed one and started to walk away.  
  
Someone walked up behind her and grabbed the shovel out of her hands. She whipped around to  
  
see X-Ray. He threw a different shovel on the ground. Hissing she picked it up off the ground.  
  
Magnet came up next to her. "That's X-Ray's shovel. Smaller than the rest of them." He walked  
  
off leaving a fuming Fairy.   
  
Squid stepped up next to her. "The smaller the shovel..." Fairy held up her hand stopping  
  
him mid-sentence.  
  
"The smaller the hole..I get it." She walked past the breakfast line and stalked towards X-  
  
Ray. "Hey X-Ray." She yelled out. When he turned around she whipped her shovel at him  
  
causing him to drop his shovel to catch hers. When his shovel hit the ground she bent down and  
  
grabbed it. She stood back up and swept it along the ground knocking his feet out from under  
  
him. He sprawled out on the ground onto his stomach, her shovel lay in front of his face.  
  
Fairy squatted down in front of him. She looked him in the eyes as she picked up her  
  
shovel. "All you had to do was ask." she said as she threw his shovel down to the ground  
  
showering his face with sand. She stood up and walked away leaving X-Ray and his shovel in the  
  
dirt.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Star tucked Stephanie into bed. She kissed the small girls forehead. "I don't want to leave  
  
you honey. I really don't. But I have no choice."   
  
Stephanie nodded but she still clung to Star's hand. "I know you have to go. But promise  
  
me you will come back."  
  
Star felt something catch in her throat. Promises. Too many promises she couldn't keep.  
  
Promises others couldn't keep. She had let so many people down, her mom, Jack, Sandy. "Oh  
  
baby." Star said squeezing Stephanie's hand. "I can't promise anything anymore. I know that  
  
isn't what you want to hear. But I can't do any better."  
  
Stephanie let go of Star's hand. "I understand." she said quietly. "I really do." Steph's  
  
gaze turned out the window. "So I will do the promising. I promise you will grow old, meet some  
  
guy who won't hurt you like daddy. We will have a good Christmas next week. And I will always  
  
be with you."  
  
"I can only hope it comes true." Star said standing up picking up her backpack off the  
  
floor. She had an all nighter ahead of her. She had to make up for the funeral bills.  
  
Star stopped in the kitchen and took some aspirin. She then walked out the door into the  
  
streets. First she had the club. Then she had to work the streets. "God I hate the cold."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Sweet A.K. - yeah Jack is an awesome friend. I am glad you still like it. Here is another one.  
  
Trinity- hehe, and thanks for still liking me :) 


	11. Chapter 11

Reach for the Stars  
  
Chapter 11  
  
*Present*  
  
Mr. Sir laughed and marked an X in the hard dirt. "You are to dig here. Five feet by Five  
  
feet. Use your shovel as a measuring stick." Star nodded and turned to her task at hand. She tried  
  
to shove her shovel into the dirt. It was too hard. She then tried jumping on it, but she had gone  
  
too long without really eating. She didn't weigh enough. Laughing Mr. Sir walked away.  
  
Ignoring him Fairy kept trying to break the surface. "Need help?" Someone asked casting  
  
a shadow across the ground. Star looked up glaring at Squid.  
  
"I am fine." Fairy snapped, turning so her back was to him. She dug her shovel into the  
  
ground and jumped onto it again. It fell over causing her to fall to the ground. Pulling herself to  
  
her hands and knees Fairy huffed. She brushed her hair out of her face and noticed a hand. "I'm  
  
fine." she snapped again.  
  
She reached down to her sock and pulled out her switch blade. She began to repeated ly  
  
stab at the ground.  
  
Squid backed away slowly as the others stopped digging and watched her. They all  
  
exchanged bewildered looks. "Why would a girl have a switchblade?" "Why would she have  
  
one?" Armpit asked Magnet who was next to him.  
  
Magnet shrugged. "Tough life maybe."  
  
Armpit nodded. "Yeah that could be it."  
  
Zigzag had over heard the conversation and rolled his eyes. "Well duh." he muttered  
  
under his breath.  
  
Satisfied Fairy closed the blade up and stuck it into her sock. She then picked up her  
  
shovel and dug it into the dirt. It sunk into the now loosened sand and she tossed it away from her  
  
spot. She looked up at the group watching her. "What? Didn't think I would be able to handle  
  
it?" Didn't think I could do it on my own? Well I can. I don't need nobody. I may be a girl, but I  
  
can take care of myself." She glared at the group until they turned back to their digging.  
  
Fairy turned back to what she was doing, a small smile on her lips. Grabbing her ponytail  
  
holder from around her wrist Star pulled her wavy curls back into a messy bun. As she did this  
  
she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She looked over and there was Zero grinning  
  
at her. Star let out a small quiet laugh and then turned back to her hole. She still had a long way  
  
to go.  
  
*Other Flashback*  
  
Star looked down at the two small hungry faces peering up at her. She then looked back  
  
up at the empty cupboard in front of her. Closing the doors she moved to the next one. Empty.  
  
Sighing Star moved on and paused in front of the last cupboard. Shutting her eyes she slowly  
  
opened the doors afraid of what she might find. Or even more accurately what she wouldn't find.  
  
Opening her eyes slowly Star sighed in relief. It wasn't completely empty.  
  
Reaching up she grabbed the bag of spaghetti noodles and the bottle of ketchup and set  
  
them on the counter. She then turned to the girls and smiled. She lifted the small 5-year olds up  
  
onto the counter one at a time. "We will have spaghetti for dinner." She told them pulling out a  
  
pot and filling it with water.  
  
Star walked over to a lose floor board and gently pried it up. She pulled out a few torn  
  
and tattered books and some paper, she returned to the girls and jumped onto the counter in  
  
between the girls. "Time for your lessons." she said opening up one of the books.  
  
Stephanie and Sandy pushed up against Star's sides and looked down at the books. Star  
  
smiled and kissed Sandy on the top of the head. "You go first hon."  
  
Jack walked into the house and smiled as she walked into the kitchen. The three of them  
  
were perched on the counter bent over the books. Star looked up and smiled at Jack. She jumped  
  
down off the counter then turned to the girls.  
  
"Lesson's done." she said lowering them to the floor. "Go play." she said giving them a  
  
gentle push towards the bed room.  
  
Jack was stirring the noodles as Star walked over to her. Jack smiled and turned off the  
  
burner. "How are they doing?"  
  
Star smiled. "They are catching on." Star then sighed and grabbed Jack's hand. "I need to  
  
talk to you Jack."  
  
Jack nodded and led Star up to the roof. Jack sat down on the ledge and pulled Star down  
  
next to her. "What is it hon?"  
  
Star leaned her head on Jack's shoulder. "We aren't making it Jack."  
  
Jack stroked her friends head. "I know we are struggling Star, I really do, I don't know  
  
what I can say. I don't know what we can do."  
  
"I think we both need to work full time." Star swallowed her head still on Jack's  
  
shoulder. "I have thought about it and, the girls can take care of themselves. They are old enough,  
  
they know enough that they can stay home while we go out." A tear ran down Star's cheek.  
  
Jack lifted Star's head off of her shoulder and gently wiped away the tear. "Is that what  
  
you want?"  
  
Star shook her head. "What I want is to not have to worry about when the next time we  
  
will be able to eat is going to be. What I want is to be able to actually sleep at night, in a bed, not  
  
the floor and know we are safe. What I want is to see my best friend, my heart sister happy, truly  
  
happy." Star began to sob uncontrollably. Jack held her tight rubbing her back. "What I want.."  
  
Star said muffled against Jack's shoulder. "What I want is for you to one day show emotion, to  
  
one day realize that you don't have to be strong like this. But it doesn't matter what I want."  
  
Jack had to fight back the tears that tried to form in her eyes. She wouldn't cry. She  
  
would let herself.  
  
Star let out a frustrated yell and jumped up and stood in front of Jack. "Why won't you  
  
just let it out. Just let it out. Let it out dammit." Star yelled in her friend's face.  
  
Tears then began to slowly stream down Jack's cheeks. Star pulled her up into a standing  
  
position and straight into her arms.  
  
The two girls held onto each other tight as they cried for everything. Everything they lost,  
  
everything they had to fight for, and everything they wanted to gain.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Sweet AK sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Trinity hey I hope you still like me even though it took me forever to write this chapter. I had a  
  
major bout of writers block  
  
Ob hey baby...I love you...I know how I am going to end it...yay..can't wait...then I have to work  
  
on our mission. 


	12. Chapter 12

Reach for the Stars  
  
Chapter 12  
  
*Present*  
  
Star collapsed against the side of her hole, her shovel clanging to the ground. She sank  
  
slowly down to the bottom of her two-foot hole. Sweat and dirt streamed down her face.  
  
She leaned against the side of her hole and looked down at the blood running down her  
  
hands.  
  
Fairy untied the bandana from around her arm and gently patted her hands. She looked  
  
over at her almost empty canteen and tugged it down into the hole next to her. She then poured  
  
the last of her water which now was hot onto the bandana and began to gently clean her hands.  
  
A dust cloud approached as the water truck drew near. Fairy sat there trying to will her  
  
body to stand up. Finally she sighed in defeat and sank back against the side.  
  
A little bit later a shadow fell over Fairy and she looked up to see Zigzag and Zero  
  
standing there.  
  
"You need water." ZigZag said squatting down so he was more level with her. "And it is  
  
time for lunch."  
  
Irish Fairy weakly turned her head and saw that the truck was almost there. She waved  
  
them with her hand. "You go, get something to eat then. Don't let me hold you up."  
  
Zero shook his head. "Not unless you do."  
  
Zigzag didn't say anything he just reached down into her hole and grabbed her by her  
  
upper arms and gently pulled her into a standing position.  
  
Fairy leaned against him weakly but still claimed, "hey I could have done it myself." She  
  
tried to step out of the hole but couldn't. She almost collapsed back to the ground.  
  
Zigzag quickly jumped into her hole and grabbed her around her waist to keep her from  
  
falling. He scooped her up into his arms in one motion. He then set her back on the ground after  
  
he got her out of her hole.  
  
Zero bent down and grabbed her blood soaked bandana and canteen. Zigzag still had his  
  
arm wrapped around her waist and hand her wrap her arm around his neck. He started walking  
  
slowly with her to the line now formed at the truck.   
  
Zigzag stepped into line behind Zero still supporting Fairy. X-ray turned and glared at the  
  
three of them.   
  
Fairy squeezed his shoulder, "I'll be fine." she told him tilting her head in the direction of  
  
his spot. Zigzag hesitated. "Go, Zero can help me." she said firmer this time. She unwrapped her  
  
arm from around his neck and put her hand on Zero's shoulder leaning slightly for support.  
  
Zigzag gave her one last look before walking up to his spot in line.  
  
X-Ray continued to glare at Zigzag as he stepped behind Squid. Squid looked at Zig  
  
silently as X-Ray stepped up to get his food and fill his canteen. "Is she okay?" Squid asked  
  
under his breath shooting looks over his shoulder making sure X-Ray didn't hear him.  
  
Zigzag shrugged. "She will be okay if we can get her to eat something." he said trying to  
  
hide the look of worry on his face.  
  
Squid sighed. "I hope so." Squid stepped up and handed Mr. Sir his canteen and then  
  
grabbed his lunch casting a worried glance towards Fairy who was leaning heavily on Zero's  
  
shoulders so she wouldn't fall over. Her head kind of flopped to the side her face streaked with  
  
blood, dirt and sweat. Her violet eyes had glazed over and she looked like she was going to pass  
  
out.  
  
Zigzag kept glancing back nervously watching her as Mr. Sir filled his water. Mr. Sir  
  
shoved te canteen into Zigzag's chest. "What's after you now?" He laughed harshly. "Yellow  
  
spotted lizards or did you find the camera's we hid in the shovels?" Zigzag's eyes widened Mr.  
  
Sir laughed again and shoved Zig out of the way and took Magnet's canteen.  
  
Squid had set his food down and walked back over and took Zigzag's arm. "Ziggy he was  
  
just being mean, there are no cameras in the shovels let's get your food." Zigzag nodded and let  
  
Squid lead him through the food line then over to one of the holes and sat him down. "Ziggy they  
  
wouldn't tell you if they were hiding cameras."  
  
Zigzag shook his head. "They know...they know I know the lizards told them.." he  
  
mumbled over and over. Sighing Squid smacked him on the back of the head. Zig snapped out of  
  
it and glared up at him. 'Sorry man I had no choice. We need to concentrate on her."  
  
By then Zigzag's gaze had already moved back to the water line. "Squid, go help Zero."  
  
Squid nodded and ran off to help Zero who had just handed a sneering Mr. Sir his canteen.  
  
X-Ray shook his head in disgust. "Look at them, they jump to everything for her just like  
  
a dog would to their master."  
  
Magnet had just sat down next to X-Ray and Armpit. "But look at her she doesn't look to  
  
good X."  
  
X-Ray frowned at him. "She wants pity, that's all."  
  
Magnet shook his head. "No, I don't think she would do that. She doesn't like to admit to  
  
needing help, I don't think she would be like this for pity." He picked his stuff back up and  
  
walked over towards Zigzag.  
  
X-Ray sneered and went back to eating mumbling to whole entire time. Armpit ate  
  
silently besides X-ray afraid to say something.  
  
Mr. Sir slammed Zero's canteen into his chest causing him to stumble backwards. Squid  
  
had just walked up behind them and caught fairy before she hit the ground.  
  
"Thanks" Fairy murmured quietly looking up at him. He helped her upright herself then  
  
waited while Mr. Sir finished filling her canteen. Before Mr. Sir could shove it at Irish Fairy Zero  
  
grabbed it and skittered away leaving Mr. Sir glaring at his back.   
  
Squid was helping Fairy away when his words made them pause. "I'll be watching you  
  
girly."  
  
Star stiffened and fire blazed in her eyes. Pulling away from Squid she turned and glared  
  
at Mr. Sir. "And what the hell do you mean by that?" she hissed.  
  
"You forget girl that I get your files girl. I know what you are. What you are here for you  
  
dirty slut."  
  
Squid stepped forward hands clenched and raised.  
  
"Forget it Squid. Get me something to eat then sit down." she said her back to him as she  
  
still faced Mr. Sir. Squid nodded reluctantly and went to do what she told him to do.  
  
Fairy gave Mr. Sir an iced look. "What does that have to do with anything?" She calmly  
  
raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Simple, I know what you do, how easily you could manipulate those boys." he poked her  
  
in the chest between her collar bones. "You are just a dirty slut."  
  
Fairy smirked and got really close to him and hissed. "No, I am a whore, get it right, I do  
  
it for money, sluts just sleep around."  
  
She turned and headed for the group as Mr. Sir got into the truck and sped away.  
  
All the strength and anger drained out of her and she collapsed into the dirt.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Star slipped into bed next to Stephanie and looked at the clock. 5:00. She moaned, she  
  
would be getting up in a few hours. Stephanie shivered next to her, so Star pulled her closer.  
  
Tears filled Star's eyes and she tried to blink them away. She was incredibly stressed out,  
  
she felt hopeless. Christmas was almost a month ago now and she was still trying to catch up.   
  
She still had to pay off Sandy's funeral bill, and street business was never good around  
  
the Christmas holiday. She also had to worry about Stephanie's birthday coming up. It would be  
  
a hard one, it would be the first one without Sandy. Star didn't know what she would do.  
  
Stephanie nuzzled her face into Star's neck and opened her eyes. Star hugged Stephanie  
  
then kissed her forehead.  
  
"How was work?" Steph asked yawning.  
  
Star gave her a small smile. "It was fine baby, don't worry about us."  
  
"I wasn't worrying about me, I worry about you. I was thinking maybe there is something  
  
I could do to help raise money so you aren't so sad all of the time."  
  
"Oh honey you are six years old, there isn't anything you could do. I am sorry you are too  
  
young to get a job. It is your job to play and learn. Let me worry about money. Ok babe?" She  
  
brushed a blonde curl off of Stephanie's cheek.  
  
"I will be seven next week. Oh I know I won't be able to work at the club with you. I am  
  
not 14 yet...you were 14 when you started taking off your clothes there, but maybe I could work  
  
with you after the club. Make-up might make me look older." Stephanie said seriously.  
  
Star looked into Stephanie's dull blue eyes. They looked old and wise beyond her years.  
  
Tears streamed down Star's cheeks because she knew she failed. She couldn't even protect her  
  
little sister from the ways of the street. Her almost seven year old sister wanted to start  
  
prostitution because she knew how hard of a time star was having keeping what was left of the  
  
family together.  
  
Stephanie studied Star with those old eyes. "Maybe I could get daddy to stop hurting you  
  
too." She used her finger tips to brush the tears off of Star's cheeks. "I know you protect me from  
  
him."  
  
Star Shook her head violently. "Never, never, never. I want you to promise me you will  
  
just be a child, and stay away from our father. PROMISE." Sobs shook her body.  
  
Stephanie nodded sadly. "I promise for now." They held each other as sobs shook their  
  
bodies.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Sweet A.K... I know you asked for a chapter update right away and I took a month...but I hope  
  
you really like this one...it is longer then most.  
  
Trinity...hey you are so funny. I love it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.   
  
Jamie...look I finally updated again. Took forever I know...but hey I did it. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Not mine, Never Happened

**Reach for the Stars**

Chapter 13

_Present_

Irish Fairy's eyelids fluttered open. She looked around frantically trying to figure out whre she was. Realizing she was still out on the lake, she sat up and shaded her eyes with her hand. Zig-zag and Zero popped up from the hole that she had been laying next to.

"Feel any better?" Zigzag asked sitting on the edge of the hole next to her.

Fairy nodded, "yeah, I think, but what happened and why are you and Zero digging my hole? And why is Squid digging Zero's hole?" she asked a look of confusion crossed her face.

"You passed out." Squid said as he crawled out of the hole he was currently digging before dropping into the hole with Zero and Zigzag, and started digging again. "So we pitched in to help."

Fairy sighed. "I could have done it myself you know."

Zero snorted and everyone looked at him. "It is almost supper time now." He mumbled blushing embarassed by his own sort of outburst looking back down as he kept digging.

Fairy looked at him. "what does that have to do with who is digging what hole?"

Zigzag laughed. "ready to be confused? Zero's hole was the furthest along, so squid took over digging the rest of mine then Zero's, while I worked on mine and finished Squid's. Zero dug yours. Now we are helping him finish."

Fairy raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't Zero dig Zero's hole, Squid dig Squid's hole, and Zigzag dig Zigzag's hole? And then as you finished up you could then work on my hole. Better yet why didn't you wake me up and let me dig my own hole?"

Squid snorted. "Becasue Zigzag came up with the plan."

Zigzag threw a shovel of dirt at him. "I resent that." Squid just laughed and ignored him returning to his shoveling.

Zero shook his head at the two of them and kept shoveling as Fairy used his shoulder to stand up. She leaned down and picked her own shovel up out of the dirt. Zigzag stood up next to her. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Helping finishing my hole, like Zero said, it is almost dinner time and you can't skip dinner on my account. She dropped into the hole and started digging still weak.

Zigzag sat back down on the edge of the hole and began to study his shovel closely. "do you really think they hide cameras in the shovels?" A pile of dirt hit him in the back of the head.

Back at the camp Magnet was laying on his cot talking to Armpit. "Man why does X hate fairy so much?"

Armpit shrugged. "I don't know dawg, I would almost say, that if it was anybody else, that something about her bring back bad memories of something. But not X-Ray, he is tuff, he doesn't feel."

Magnet sighed and shrugged. "I don't know."

X-Ray hid behind one of the tents, paper and paint spread out in front of him. In his hand he held a picture. In it a beautiful girl that was a few years younger then him was holding his hand and smiling up at him. Her shirt read "World's Best Sister."

X-Ray reached a shaking finger up and traced the girl's face. "Why Dani, why couldn't you tell me what was wrong. Why did you have to do that to me?" Sighing he set the picture down and began to paint.

When he was finished, a pair of hauntingly sad violet eyes stared back at him. "Fairy." he muttered folding up the paper and gathering up his stuff to head back to the tent.

_Other Flashback_

Star tucked Stehpanie and Sandy into bed and kissed their cheeks. "Jack and I have to go to work now. I want the two of you to take care of each other, we should be back before you wake up."

The girls smiled and nodded their heads, their trusting blue eyes staring up at the teenaged girls believing that they would fix everything. They didn't believe anything thing could happen to them because Jack and Star always made it better.

Star leaned her head on her friends should as they stood on the dark streets. She was tired of life in general, and she knew that if she didn't have Jack and the girls she wouldn't be here still. She couldn't live like this without the motivation they provided.

She lifted her head as she was two potentioal customers approaching. Jack squeezed Star's hand for reasurance before licking her lips and smiling her most seductive smile at the men.

"We want both of you, together." The dirty smelly man said standing in front of them. His creepy smile accented with his visable yellow teeth as he waved the money in front of them.

Both girls nodded and wrapped their arms around each others waists. It wasn't an unusual request. There are after all, some mighty perverted people in this world. They followed the men to a cheep rund down hotel being shoved onto the run down bed as soon as they entered the room.

"Strip each other." The man who had thus far been silent commanded an evil grin upon his face.

The girls complied, their fingers shaking. They only thing that kept them going was the money in the hands of the fat old perverted men adorning evil grins as they watched knowing that they could make the girls do whatever they wanted.

And the girls would do it. The would do anything for a price.

I have to appologize to Trinity and Sweet A.K...it took me close to four months to update this chapter. I found myself for a period of time very unmotivated and such. I tried writting my Squid song fic to help me get past my major case of writters block..but I only recived two reviews. And reviews are what makes the authors motivated and wanting to write more. Although I have to admit i would always faithfuly recieve awesome reviews from both Trinity (whom has a new name, Oberon told me it but i forgot it..so i am using her old name) and Sweet A.K. I happened to let them down. So again I have to appologize. I do not know when I will be able to get the next chapter up. But I have an ending planned and I don't like to leave stories unfinished. So this is my promise I will finish this story. When I don't when, i am starting up school again in a week. But it will be done.


End file.
